Baby, You're My Wildcard
by CecilyAurora
Summary: For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

**So here is the sequel! I hope you enjoy it! It will most likely be drama, drama, and some more drama! I love writing drama. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#1.**

Brooke looked around her bedroom and a smile formed on her face. Pictures that once held friends now we placed on open spaces and the walls of their kids and of themselves. She looked next to her, a spot, which is usually held her brooding husband, was now empty and looked like it was not slept in at all. Then she remembered he was in New York for three days for his newest book about their love story.

Brooke was shaken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looked down to the caller idea and got giggly about it. Still after so many years, he still gave her butterflies.

"_Pretty Girl, good morning."_ Lucas spoke. He called her every morning that he was away from her. It was just like reliving their morning talks, the only time both parents could hear each other over the chaos and that they aren't too tired to talk.

"Morning, Broody." Brooke's raspy voice spoke. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, Brooke._" He hated being away from her, but having to meet with his publicist once every couple of months killed him. Lucas felt like every time he returned the children grew so much. _"How are you dealing with this morning?"_ Today killed him even more for missing. His kids were starting kindergarten and he will be missing their first day.

"Are you sure they need to go? They're so little still. They can stay home for another year. Let them grow more and then I'd be happy."Brooke sighed. She had this argument with me many times before since sign up for kindergarten started in the spring.

"_Brooke, baby, they'll be fine."_ Lucas tried to reassure her. He didn't know how much it was helping, but deep down it was helping him. His babies were growing up so fast. _"I know our kids, they'll do great in school. It's you I'm more worried about right now."_

Audrey was now a miniature Brooke from the looks to the personality. She'd rather wear dresses and skirts instead of pants as she mumbled something always about her legs look to amazing to cover up. Her raven locks fell to her mid back in loose curls and her green eyes sparkled with happiness all the time.

Gemma, being identical to Audrey, looked like Brooke but acted so much like Lucas. She'd rather be playing basketball with her dad, uncle and cousins instead of playing dress up or cheering them along. She fell shorter then her older twin and her hair was shorter and fell to her shoulder's. She kept it always in a ponytail and never down. She was Lucas's little Gem. She had some health problems, here and there. Being pre-mature and so tiny made her body weak at moments.

Keith somehow usually stood back when it came to his sisters. He was his father's twin. His blue eyes and shaggy blond hair fell longer than his father's. He had a love for basketball and reading. Brooke nicknamed him Broody Junior.

Isabel, or better known as Issy to the whole family, was a mixture. Her mother's raven wavy hair, creator deep dimples and her father's ice blue eyes, the perfect combination of the two. She was a little sassy girl whose favorite thing in the whole wide world was a stuffed bunny rabbit named Thumper. You'd never see Issy without him.

"Don't worry about me, Broody. I'll be okay, I think." Brooke looked around the bedroom. She still had constant memories of how the room use to look with two cribs and baby toys all over and missed it. "I miss them being little I think."

"_They'll be okay and more importantly you'll be okay. They need to branch out a bit. They'll still need you Brooke. They always will.""_

"Yeah but not all of them. I don't understand why they want to split them all up." They've never been apart. All the kids are together a lot.

"_It's probably for the best, Brooke."_ Lucas frowned. He wished he was there to comfort her and see the kids go off the school. He knows Brooke will be the type of person taking tons of pictures of them and give him an update the moment school starts but it won't be the same. _"Look, Haley said she'd come keep you occupied while the kids are at school and I will try my best to get home tonight. I have one more meeting to plan this stupid book tour that I don't even want to go on in the first place."_

"I know, but you got to support our crazy family, Luke."

She heard him snicker into the phone and she laughed along. _"I love you Brooke. I need to go. I have a meeting in twenty minutes across town. Send me pictures of the kids all ready for school, okay?"_

"I love you too, Luke." Brooke hung up the phone. Glancing at the clock she knew her silence will be over with soon and she might as well get up and start the day.

"Mommy!" A pounding knock at the door followed and Brooke smiled. She knew who it was. She could pick out each child's knock and voice in seconds to know what exactly it needed or wanted. "Open da door!"

"It's unlocked, Issy." Brooke laughed as the door came flying open and Issy ran in.

"Mommy! We go to school today!" Issy was very excited to start school. Lucas was trying to get their excitement up for it by saying some cool things such as reading, recess and arts and crafts that they will be doing. "I'm finally a big girl!"

"Iz, you are a big girl already." Brooke patted the dark bed head hair.

"Jamie says we are babies still."

"That's because you are the youngest in the family, Issy. He doesn't mean you're an actual baby." Brooke smiled at her. "Watch some television for a little. Mommy's going to go shower and then we will get you ready for school."

"Blues Clues?" Isabel loved Blues Clues, and Brooke hated to admit it but it was a catchy show.

"Like always, baby girl." Brooke turned to the channel and kissed Issy's head before walking into the on-suite bathroom. She paused at her closet to pull out a pair of jean shorts and a simple black top. She use to dedicate herself to look good in the morning but now she is more worried about getting the quads ready and dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Brooke was done and dressed. Light make-up was applied to her face and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. "Ready my lady? Let's get everyone up and dressed and all ready for school."

"Do we get to take a bus like Jamie?" Her blue eyes looked up to her mother's green ones. "He said they're fun!"

"On the way home you get to, babe. I'm going to drop you off there this morning." Brooke was slowly allowing her children to become more independent and taking the bus to and from school will help with that. "Go get your clothes on, the dress is sitting on your bench. Remember we got you all those pretty outfits for the day?"

Issy nodded her head excitedly and skipped off down the hall. Brooke soon followed and started to laugh at how messy this hallway has become lately. A pile of laundry sat next to the stairwell waiting for Brooke to bring it down to start. Toys lined the hall making sure you had to watch your step to not step on any Lego's, Barbie shoes or balls. Towels laid thrown over the bathroom door and Brooke gravitated to those before throwing them into the laundry basket. She'd get to them eventually today.

Twenty minutes later. All four kids, dressed in their brand new outfits sat at the kitchen table eating cereal- the best of Brooke's cooking ability. Brooke smiled as they quads mingled amongst themselves and sipped her hot coffee. "Ya'll excited for today? It's going to be a lot of fun." Brooke did what Lucas told her to do before he left, encourage the kids to be able to enjoy the day.

"I like my dress." Audrey's goofy smile shined brightly as she stood on her chair to show of the white dress with pink flowers at the bottom and a pink belt around her waist. "It's so pretty."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at how confident her five-year-old daughter was. "It is very pretty, baby doll. But you know better then to stand on the chair. Down you go." Brooke pointed her finger at Audrey.

"Why I gotta wear this one?" In similar fashion, Issy complained. "I wanna wear the pink one, not purple!"

"Issy," Brooke tried her best to get different outfits for each daughter to make things easier while putting clothes away and such. "I like your dress." Isabel's dress was a lot more tomboyish than Audrey's but was still considered girly. Isabel's body was covered in a little violet polo dress with a flower head band and white sandals.

"I wanted pink, dough."

Brooke knew what was coming next, one Isabel Scott melt down. "Tomorrow you can wear a pink dress. Today it's purple, baby girl." Brooke sighed. "If you start, you know the rules." Brooke pointed towards the corner of the kitchen.

"I sorry." Issy stopped immediately. Lucas usually let her go on claiming that she was his baby girl and she couldn't possibly do anything wrong but Brooke stopped the act right in the beginning. Isabel knew she meant business.

"It's okay, Iz." Brooke took a sip. "Slow down with the eating, Keith. It's not going anywhere besides your stomach."

"Daddy said I need to eat a lot to grow big like him!" Somehow, Keith managed to state in between the chewing.

"Yeah," Brooke nodded not really going to try and say something. Keith idolized Lucas tremendously. "Just slow down a little. We don't need you getting sick."

"I don't wanna go to da doctors!" Keith's face changed to a look of fear. Keith's hair was slightly disheveled using gel to hold it in place. With Luke's guidance, Keith was wearing plaid shorts and a blue polo that brought out his baby blue eyes. "They mean!"

"No one's going to the doctor's buddy. Finish up, guys. We need to leave soon." Brooke looked at them and smiled. "Once you're done run upstairs and grab your back packs and we will go to school."

Brooke watched them all sprint up the stairs except for Gemma who sat quietly at the table with her stuffed animal rabbit, Thumper. "Momma?"

"Yes, Gem?" Brooke question looking at her worriedly. Gemma always frightened Brooke the most. Many times as the aged, health problems for Gemma made Brooke petrified she'd loose her. A little here and there differences were noticed but nothing too major. Her speech was not as good and her walk had a slight limp to it. No one could notice unless Brooke told him or her about it. The school decided to start early with Gemma. Setting her into the special education class. Brooke freaked out when she heard about it but Lucas calmed her down and told her it can always be changed in the future.

"I don't gotta go do I?" Gemma looked up. Her green eyes looked brighter then ever as her white shorts and a yellow t-shirt that had flowers on it. "I not ready..." She slurred a little.

"Gemmy," Brooke looked at her daughter and sighed. "You'll have fun. I promise you that."

"But," Gemma's face became worried.

"No, buts." Brooke pulled her into her arms. "I know daddy is excited to see how school went. You can call him the minute I get you." The meantion of Lucas made the worry leave Gemma's face and excitement be added instead. "Go grab your backpack baby and then we will head out."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Haley this is horrible." Brooke paced back and forth in front of the couch. Haley looked at her before turning her attention back to the magazine in front of her. "Stop reading and help me! It's been two hours and I'm ready to expload!"

"Brooke, tigger, you know I love you right?" Brooke nodded along. "Well you need to sit and relax or start doing things you can't do till they're in bed. Nap, do laundry, go shopping, paint your nails or whatever. Just relax."

"It's just so silent in here." Brooke plopped down on the couch. "I'm not use to it, and, I don't know..." Brooke paused looking around the room. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Everything is perfectly fine, B." Haley threw the magazine next to her. "We need to get you to do something."

"Like what?" She asked.

"Clean. Clean up this mess." Haley teased. Haley knew messy households, she had two kids to chase after and clean up from. But compared to Brooke, her mess was not even a mess. "Do a load of laundry."

"That's usually Luke's job." Brooke pouted.

"Wait," Haley couldn't hold back her laughter. "You make Lucas do the laundry? How the hell do you do that?"

"Withhold sex till he does it?" Brooke shrugged like nothing was wrong with that answer when the house phone started to ring. The sense of worry did not leave her mind. Something was making her dread answering the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mrs. Scott? Is this Gemma Scott's parents?" _

"I'm her mother." Brooke softly stated. She slowly sank onto the couch and waited for what to come next. "What happened?"

"_Mrs. Scott, this is Tree Hill Elementary, we need you to come to the hospital."_

That was all Brooke could hear before she broke down.

* * *

**Chapter one is finished, and chapter two is half way done. Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#2.**

"Damn it, Lucas answer your phone!" Brooke paced around the house trying to find her keys. She was running around like a chicken without a head.

"Brooke, calm down. It may not be that bad." Haley was just as worried but since Lucas was not there she took over the job of making everything calm for Brooke.

"Hales," Brooke paused and turned on her heels to face her best friend. "They wouldn't fucking tell me what was going on with my daughter! All they said was get to the hospital as soon as possible!"

"I'm not letting you drive." Haley stole the keys and ushered her out the door. "She'll be okay."

"Haley, I knew something was wrong with Gemma! I knew it. She's been pale lately and I was just shaking it off as nothing. This, this can't be happening." Brooke broke down in the passenger seat. She couldn't stop shaking. "I was going to call the doctor, I just decided to hold off. I was so stupid for it."

"Brooke, listen to me." Haley pulled to a red light. "This is Gemma we are talking about. She's such a strong little girl and she will be okay."

"I hope so."

The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent. Brooke was praying that either the school would call her saying it wasn't her daughter being rushed to the hospital or it was all a dream, a terrifying dream that if she pinched herself she'd be a wake and none of this happened.

Brooke ran into the hospital and ran right to the reception desk. "My daughter," she paused mumbling, "Gemma Scott, she's here somewhere." Brooke looked around trying to see if she could find her.

"Take the elevator up to the third floor and then they receptionist will tell you were to go." The older lady smiled. It comforted Brooke to some extent but not enough to do anything.

"Brooke," Haley was by her side for the whole thing. They waited for the elevator to ding letting them know that they reached the floor. Both stopped dead in there tracks when they realized what floor they where on.

Pediatric Intensive Care Unit

That's what the sign read and that scared Brooke even more. "No, no, no." Brooke shook her head. "This is all wrong. All terrible wrong."

"Let's just see what we can find out, okay?" Haley had this tightness in her stomach that something was most definitely not right. They walked up to the desk and said Gemma's name again. Only to receive the response of sit over there while they wait for someone to come out to talk to Brooke. "Try calling him again."

With shaky hands, Brooke dialed the familiar number praying for him to answer.

"_Brooke, what's going on? I just got out of my meeting and turned my phone back on."_

"Luke," Brooke cried out and answered him in a mumble of words that no one could comprehend.

"_I can't understand you, Pretty Girl. What's going on?"_ Lucas voice was shaky. _"Are the kids alright?"_

"It's Gemma." Brooke managed to get out.

"_Where are you Brooke? What's wrong with Gemma?"_ Lucas managed to understand the word hospital. _"I'm going to get on the next flight home. I'll be right there. Call me if you hear anything please."_

"I love you."

"_Love you too, Baby. I'll be there as soon as I can." _Lucas hung up the phone. Brooke knew he'd be there as fast as he could.

"Mrs. Scott?" A younger doctor walked over to the friends in the waiting room.

"Yes?" Brooke stood walking over to her. "How's Gemma? What happened to her? I haven't heard anything."

"Sit and we will talk." The doctor said guiding the broken mother to a chair. "I'm Dr. Adams, I've been given Gemma's case to look over."

"Can we please start at the beginning? No one at the school told me what was going on." Brooke rambled along. So many thoughts rushed through her head at this moment. Lucas was still going to be gone for most likely four hours and she was alone. Haley was here but eventually she knows Haley would have to go home to her family.

"Do you know if Gemma has ever had a seizure before?" The Doctor Adams looked at the young mother. Brooke tried to thinking back through the years of Gemma's medical case.

"I don't think so. I mean, no." Brooke paused for a moment.

"Okay," The doctor wrote something down on the note pad in front of her. "Well we think Gemma had one today."

"You think?" Brooke answered shocked.

"They're very hard to diagnose Mrs. Scott. The school sent her here because she collapsed during class and started jerking around. We think it was a grand-mal seizure."

"What does this even mean?"

"It means we are still trying to figure it out, Mrs. Scott. These are very difficult to determine unless we see one ourselves. We do know there are about five, as some may say, reasons for these, epilepsy, high fever, head trauma, progressive brain disease and congenital conditions. Does Gemma have any of these?"

"No!" Brooke yelled causing Haley to jump a little in her seat.

"Brooke..." Haley pleaded. "We need you to just stay calm. They're going to make Gemma better. I'll answer the questions for you if needed."

"No, I, I think I got this Hales." Brooke paused breathing in deeply, "My daughter is, was, fine this morning. Just a little paler then normal, but I didn't think anything of it. She's had some medical problems in the past, but, but Dr. Jensen said she's been doing fine lately."

"If it's okay, I would like to get in touch with Dr. Jensen? Maybe it will help." Dr. Adams smiled. She hated this part of the job were the parents looked so vulnerable and broken. "I want to run some test on her, if that's okay?" Brooke nodded in agreement. "I just want to see if we can find a reason behind this."

"Can I see her? Please?" Brooke begged.

"Yes, of course." The doctor's soft smile help reassure Brooke a little more. "Follow me."

"I'm going to stay and call everyone, you go Brooke." Haley informed her. "Go, she needs you."

Walking into the stark hospital room she was at her breaking point. Her baby was laying still in a hospital bed that was too big for her little body. She had wires and tubes coming out in ever direction. She didn't look like her happy baby girl.

"My little Gem," Brooke grabbed a hold of her hand. She looked up to the doctor and had so many questions going through her mind.

It seemed like Dr. Adams read her mind and spoke softly. "The breathing tube is somewhat just for precaution, Mrs. Scott. The wires are to track her brain waves and her heart and breathing. It looks scary, I know, but she's a fighter so far."

"She will be okay, right?" Brooke wanted the doctor to declare that Gemma would be perfectly fine and would get to go home tonight but she knew that was far from the truth.

"We hope so, but she's a fighter. I'm going to go see when we can bring her in for a CT scan. This will let us know what's going on in her brain and if anything was affected from the seizure." Dr. Adams carried on, "In the mean time, just stay put. We will do our best to make sure everything is okay."

"Hey baby Gem," Brooke spoke softly. She wanted to brush the wavy locks from her eyes but was scared to touch anything. She didn't want to hurt her. "I love you baby, please get better. Maybe I should've listened to you when you didn't want to go to school. I should've known you weren't ready."

"Mrs. Scott?" Dark haired petite women entered the room. "I'm Gina, the nurse going to be taking care of Gemma. Dr. Adams wanted me to let you know that we will be bringing her down any minute for the CT scan. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask them."

"What is a CT scan?"

"It's sort of like an X-Ray but it shows us what her brain looks like. It's traditional procedures for a patient with a possible brain injury."

"So wait are you saying," Brooke looked back to Gemma, "that, that Gemma has brain damage?"

"We aren't sure, Mrs. Scott. I'm going to tell you the truth and I won't sugar coat it. We aren't exactly sure as to anything with her brain. This will provide some information for us to move forward. She'll be in safe hands, trust me."

"Okay," Brooke mumbled. She had so many thoughts running through her head.

"We'll be taking her now. You can either stay in here or go back out to the waiting room. We will inform you when she's done." Gina stated starting getting all the machines ready. "It will be about thirty minutes. Get yourself some coffee and hang tight."

Brooke walked out the room and sat in the waiting room. So many thoughts, and none could make sense. She didn't under stand why this is happening to her right now or even happening to Gemma. Then she remembers the three other five-year-olds that also need her.

"Hales," Brooke spoke when Haley walked over to her. "I need to get them."

"Brooke," Haley stopped her. "You're staying here. Karen's already on top of it, she'll get them and keep them for the night. Stay here and don't let your mind wonder too much, she will be fine."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

Lucas rushed into the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit in search of Lucas and his little girl. He was out of breath and in a panic since getting the phone call four hours ago. He got on the first plane he could and had Nathan pick him up and drive him directly to the hospital.

"Pretty Girl?" Lucas walked into the room that said Gemma Scott. He froze in his tracks at the sight of the room. Wires coming from all over and Brooke looking as scared as ever sitting next to their baby. "Oh baby," Brooke ran right into his arms. "She will be okay. She's a Davis-Scott and that means she's a fighter."

"But," Brooke's tears were making the blue shirt Lucas was wearing wet but neither cared right now. "They, they don't know anything. It's been test after test, Lucas."

"Then that's good. It means they're trying." Lucas was just as nervous, but like always he had to be the strong one and let Brooke depend on him.

"They, they said that she had a seizure. Well they think it's that." Brooke managed to get out.

"Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Adams walked into the room with another doctor following her in. "Ahhh, you must be Mr. Scott?" Lucas nodded his head to the doctor before waiting for her to continue. "We got some results back from the CT scan."

"And?" the brunette mother said impatiently. Brooke's been waiting for hours for these results. Every time Dr. Adams walked by the heavy wooden door Brooke silently prayed she'd walk in and say everything is perfectly fine and now Gemma just needs to wake up. But those hopes faded every single time.

"We found something, a sort of mass on her brain."

Everything turned silent. Brooke looked like she was ready to collapse to the ground in a fit of tears while Lucas stared at his daughter.

"A mass? What kind of mass?" The brooding blonde spoke. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His baby Gemmy had something wrong. It had to be a mistake, a big fucking mistake.

"We are not too sure right now." Dr. Adams sighed. "I showed the results to Dr. Brennan here," She pointed to the young male doctor next to her. "He's an oncologist in the children's department. He can explain it better then I could possibly."

"Well, I looked at the results, and it does concern me slightly about the location of it." Dr. Brennan opened the file that the parents assumed held Gemma's results. He pulled out an image from the CT scan and showed them it. "Here is the mass," he pointed to the cerebrum. "It's pretty large in size, and I think they best option is to remove it to see if it's medulloblastoma or not."

"Wait, what?" Brooke couldn't digest the information that the doctor was spewing to her. Today was supposed to be a happy day; her babies started school for the first time and yet here she was in the stupid PICU finding out her daughter may have cancer- brain cancer.

"I know this is shocking, if it wasn't I would be worried. But for right now, I think we should do the surgery as soon as possible. It may be the reason she had the seizure earlier."

"Do it." Lucas spoke up. "Do whatever you need too." Lucas didn't even see what Brooke wanted to do. All it was was a gut instinct. If this ends up helping Gemma, then so be it.

Doctor Brennan nodded and smiled that the parents. "I'll go try to get the OR ready and we will let you know when it will happen." He left the room leaving the parent's thoughts to engulf them.

"You." Brooke mumbled pointing her finger at Lucas. "It's your fault this is all happening."

"Brooke," Lucas looked hurt and confused at the same time.

"No!" Brooke's voice became louder and stronger. "I told you they weren't ready for school yet, I knew it. This wouldn't have happened if you just agreed with me!"

"Brooke, Pretty Girl, this was nothing I could control. Me or you couldn't control at all."

"Get out." She went back to mumbling. Her pale cheeks have been rosie red since she got the phone call and her dimples haven't been displayed since this morning. "I want you out. This is your fault!"

Lucas stared from Brooke to Gemma and sighed before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine, Brooke. Just know one thing, I didn't cause any of this mess. I'll be out here."

"It's all your fault." Brooke managed to get out before falling into the uncomfortable chair next to Gemma's bed.

Lucas looked at Brooke before just walking out of the room. He made a point to never ever fight in front of the kids. They didn't need to see it. This situation was similar; Gemma didn't need to hear it. So he left. He left to sit in the stark waiting room waiting for hope to come and rescue them.

* * *

**Chapter two is now complete! I'm enjoying writing this story a lot! I hope you all like it a lot! Thanks for reading, please review to tell me what you think. I really like to hear everyone's opinion on it. **

**Thank you time:**

**Dianehermans:** I'm going to write this story super fast because I have a deadline for it! May 28th, every story has to be complete or it will be a while in between updates! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sandygirl:** Good thing you're loving the start of it, I hope you love the rest with what I have planned! Drama follows Lucas and Brooke around all the time, even on the show. I just felt like drama without Tree Hill is not Tree Hill.

**Akinka:** Glad to make you happy! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**B (Guest): **You are right. You should never underestimate any mother's instincts.

**VFBFan: **I still have no clue what path I'm going to exactly lead with for Gemma, but I have some ideas floating around. Every kid will have their fair share of scenes. Just with this chapter, I wanted to focus on Gemma a little. Kind of like, get the feel that everyone is going through. The other kids will be around next chapter! Hope you like this. If you have any ideas, let me know! I'll gladly look at them! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#3.**

"Daddy!" Keith jumped up from his stop at the table and ran right to the front door.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked stunned as she looked from the comfortable couch to the front door. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital still?"

"I thought I'd stop by and grab Thumper for Gemma. Plus see them." Lucas faked a smile. He was nervous as can be. "How was school, buddy?"

"It was awesome! Mrs. Carter let us color and we even got to go outside and play! It was awesome!" Keith gushed. His face lit up with excitement. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

"That's great to hear, Keith." Lucas ruffed his hair and placed him back on the ground.

"We have to go back tomorrow?" Audrey complained from the top of the stairs. Her bottom lip started to quiver under the though of going back tomorrow.

"Aud, what happened?" Lucas smiled softly at her.

"I all alone." Audrey complained some more. Her brown hair was in two pigtails and she still wore her dress Brooke bought for the day. "I don't like it."

"I happen to know that Mrs. Corner is really nice and you'll have more fun tomorrow." Lucas assured. "Where Issy, guys?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Audrey was a sassy little girl that most definitely got it from her mother. Another reason that Lucas was so happy that they would be going to school. Less time with Brooke, meant less time Audrey can become more and more like Brooke.

"Audrey, be nice." Lucas tone changed to a tone of 'watch it'. He was the fun parent, while Brooke stayed the stricter one. "Go get her, I need to talk to you three."

Lucas sat on the couch as Audrey and Keith ran up the stairs in search of their younger sister. He rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He didn't know what to do with him anymore.

"You really think it's a smart idea to tell them, Luke?" Karen questioned his intent. She knew how he was at his breaking point right now, anyone who knows Lucas could read him like a book.

"They should know, just incase," he paused. He didn't want to say the words. Those two words, a simple seven letters, will break this family apart. He knew that. "Incase she dies."

"Do not, and I mean it, do not think like that." Karen went right by his side. "She will be fine."

"It can be cancer, Ma. I could deal with any other time of issues except this one."

"Lucas, sometimes life hands you things only when it knows you're strong enough to handle it. I think you two can handle this little hurtle. Plus they don't know if it's cancer or not, right? I mean it can just be a mass."

"It's still scary. It's her brain. Anywhere else I will not be this worried, but now I'm just freaking out. And," He paused looking around making sure the kids were still upstairs. "Brooke, she's a mess. I've never seen her like this."

"It will be okay," Karen knew this was hard. She did the only thing, at the moment, which seamed right and pulled her son in for a hug. "It will be okay." She repeated it until she saw three little Scott's walk into the room.

"Daddy, alright?" Isabel questioned looking scared. "Where's mommy and Gemmy?"

"Gemmy didn't leave school with us." Audrey finally noticed. "Why's that?"

"That's what I need you to talk to you three about." Lucas nodded to Karen as a way of saying now or never and she slowly slipped out of the room. "You know how Gemma's been sick lately?" Lucas asked them hoping they'd notice that and not just shake it off. He received three little head nods before sucking in his breath and continues. "Well this time she's sicker then ever."

"Is Dr. Jensen making her better?" Keith asked. Dr. Jensen was all their pediatricians since they where born. He adored all four of them.

"He's going to try, but I think this time it's worse then before." Lucas pulled them onto his lap. He wanted his kids close to him. Right now he needed them. "She needs extra care, that even Dr. Jensen couldn't give her."

"Why's that?" Audrey asked. She was the "why" child. Whenever she wondered something, she asked why and would keep asking why till she was satisfied with it.

"There's something in her head that is hurting her. The nice doctors are going to try and take it out tonight. DO you guys understand that?"

"So she's sick in her head?" Isabel asked him. She looked up at her father before an idea popped into her head. "Can we make her pictures?"

"I think she will love that idea, Iz. Why don't you all do that? I'll bring them back with me. You three will be staying with Grandma for a while till Gemma's better. Maybe tomorrow Grandma will being you to see her tomorrow."

"I'm gonna draw her a super hero! They protect everyone." Keith followed Isabel's lead and ran over to the kitchen table to start coloring.

Audrey stayed behind, hesitating on what she should and shouldn't do. Lucas and Brooke seem to notice she get's like this whenever Gemma is away for some time, some kind of twin thing, more surely, identical twin thing.

"Daddy," The young brunette wrapped her arms around her father, pulling herself in closer to him.

"Yes, Princess?" Lucas looks at her and brushes the hair form her eyes. He hated to see her sad right now. Everyone said they could only see Brooke in Audrey but moments like this, were she is quiet and scared, he saw himself. He saw himself as a frightened little kids and looking at Audrey that's exactly how he saw her.

"Gemma's gonna be okay, right?" She sounded serious and worried.

"I'm not too sure, baby." Lucas rocked her back and forth. He felt the tears on his shirt coming from her eyes. "Aud, please don't cry."

"Daddy, I want sissy."

Lucas felt like crying with her. He was tired of being the strong one all the time. He couldn't let Audrey down though. "I know, baby. I know. Daddy wants her too." Lucas held her for a few more minutes. "Why don't we go color and I'll go bring them to Gemma?"

"Okay." Audrey nodded and smiled slightly. She ran off joining her siblings at the table. Lucas followed shortly after her and tried to enjoy himself for a little before returning to the hospital.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Where have you been?" Haley bombarded Lucas the minute he walked off the elevator. "Your wife is having a major melt down in the waiting room, and needs you. They took her in for surgery already."

"I," Lucas stumbled for words. "I, was told by her to leave. I made sure the kids were alright and told them what was going on."

"Was that really that smart?" Haley raised a brow. "I mean, I know they should know, but they're still so young."

"It's the creepy twin thing that scared me this time. It's like Audrey felt something was wrong." Lucas spilled out running his hand through his hair. "They colored her pictures thinking it will help somewhat."

"Go be with Brooke right now. I'm going to head home. Nathan can't be left alone too long with Jamie or Lydia before the house looks like a hot mess and Jamie's in some kind of trouble." Haley tried cheering her best friend up. "Hang in there, Luke. It will end up better."

"Everyone is saying that, but I'm not so sure I believe it lately." Lucas shrugged walking off towards the waiting room.

He saw her in the corner and on the floor with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees. "I'm sorry, Broody." It was like she sensed him in the room right now. She didn't even bother to look but she knew it was him.

"No, no, no." Lucas rushed over to her and joined her on the floor. Without even really noticing much, she automatically shifted herself into his body and he wrapped his arms around her. "I went home to check on everyone. Audrey's doing that weird intuition thing," He smiled slightly. "Creeps me out to this day still. They drew pictures for her. My mom said she'd bring them tomorrow if everything goes okay."

Brooke nodded her head to him, but didn't say anything. She wanted to just be held until their daughter is out of surgery. "She's been in there for two hours already. They said it should take six or more." She shivered in his arms.

"Brooke, baby," He tilted her head up so their eyes met. "I'm going to be there all the rest of it. She's our daughter, a little fighter. I know she's going to make it through this mess. Just another hurtle to jump over."

"Everyone says that but it doesn't make it feel any better." Lucas nodded along to her. In reality he felt just the same way as she did about that sentence.

"I got thumper. I didn't see him with her earlier so I thought while at the house I'd grab him for her." The ratty old bunny rabbit held tons of memories for the family. Brooke thought back to earlier today...

"_Gemma P, if I look in that bag and see Thumper you'll be in trouble." Brooke tried to break the addiction of the little bunny. _

"_But.." Gemma stared at her hands guilty. _

"_Thumper will spend today with me." Brook reached in and grabbed it. She wanted it to stay home with her for one reason only- so kids don't have another reason to pick on her. "I'll even bring him when picking you up."_

"_Momma," Gemma had tears falling from her green eyes. "Thumper." She stumbled a bit. 'Th' sounds always were difficult for the young girl. It comes out usually as an 'F' sound. So Thumper comes out Fumper. _

"_Don't you want to be a big girl?" Brooke lowered herself to Gemma's level. "Big girls go to school and don't bring Thumpers' till show and tell day." Gemma gave Brooke a look of confusion. "I'll make you a deal baby, I'll protect Thumper all day if you don't bring him to school?"_

"_As long as, as I get him back." Her little finger pointed into her mother's face. _

_A smile broke out on Brooke's face. "You will, Gem." Brooke pulled her in for a hug and ended up falling on the floor laughing. _

"I told her Thumper would be with me all day." Brooke pulled the bunny into her arms and hugged it tightly. "I lied. He wasn't with me."

"Pretty Girl," Lucas left out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "You didn't lie, no one lied. Gemma will still love that he's here now."

"This silly old thing." Brooke cracked a smile. After what seemed like hours of silence, which in reality was just a couple of minutes. "Luke, can you just hold me till she's done?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Lucas kissed her temple and hugged her tighter. "I love you, Brooke."

"I love you too, Handsome." Lucas responded. This was going to be a long night but Lucas could not imagine doing it any different then holding Brooke till they got the results. Four or more hours left...

* * *

**So here's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed it! I liked this chapter and to write it was fun for some reason. I have so many ideas for this story but would love to hear your ideas! I'll try to incorporate them the best I can!**

**My lovely thank you time:**

**Akinka: **It seems like last chapter broke a lot of peoples hearts. I apologize for that. I was so not really trying to do it. I just had ideas and let them flow. Brooke was just lashing out on Lucas. That's all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't stop reading because of it! Oh PS: I updated Me and God Love Her last night again! Check it out!

**Sandygirl:** NOOOOOO! I can't loose you! They're not going to split! I promise you that! It was more like Brooke didn't know who to be angry about and just lashed out on the first person she knew it hurt the worse. I promise no splitting, separation or divorce. Thanks for reading!

**Dianehermans:** You won't know about Gemma till next update! I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading!

**Onlyyoujarly:** Packed full of emotions is a way you can say it. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#4.**

"It's been seven hours already, when will they be done?" Brooke started pacing the waiting room. Lucas ran out three times to the cafeteria to get coffee and food to keep them awake during this time incase something did happen to Gemma.

"You heard him, Brooke. They said it may take more incase other things come into play."

"Other things? What other things?" Brooke hissed, running her hands through her hair. Her locks were a tangled mess against her shoulders and it was keeping her entertain to comb out the knot with her fingers.

"_Shit._" Lucas mumbled under his breath. He messed up by telling an already stressful Brooke that something more could be going on. He should've kept his mouth shut. "Look, anything could happen. But I have a feeling, a really good feeling about this. She'll be okay."

"You don't know that. The last information we got was two hours ago! Why can't they keep us updated? Huh? I just want to know about my baby."

"They'll update us when they have a chance." Lucas pulled her into his arms. "I need you to relax before you end up here." The minute that saying came out he knew he was in for it.

There are two things you never do to Brooke Penelope Scott, formerly Davis. 1. Never do anything to her friends or family or you better start watching your every move. 2. Never ever when she is under stressed make it worse.

Lucas broke rule number two. He was dead.

"You think I'm going to end up here? You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Uhhhh," Lucas didn't really get a chance to speak before Brooke went off on him. Last time it was this bad was when she was pregnant, he remembered.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott where the hell are you?" Brooke was pacing around their house for over and hour waiting for him. The moment he walked into the house she was pouncing him, wanting answers. "You know I could go into labor at any moment now, right?"_

"_I just went to the bar with Nate for a little." Lucas shrugged not really think much of it. He wanted manly time, brother time. "Brooke, your five months pregnant. You're not going into labor." He rolled her eyes at her exaggeration. _

"_A bar? You were fucking drinking and I can't? Ugh. You don't get it!" Brooke landed on the floor. Their relationship still wasn't a relationship. Brooke and Lucas spent every day together so Brooke was worried when she got home and Lucas was nowhere to be found she was worried. _

"_Uhhh." He knew these crazy moments were coming. Nathan warned him- only earning a slap from Haley. _

"_Gosh your just like every guy out there! So self-centered and cocky!" Brooke through her hands up in the air, "All I wanted was freaking ice cream and you were out drinking!"_

"_This is about ice cream?" _

"_No this is about your self-centered cockiness!" Brooke plopped down on the couch with a dramatic sigh. _

"_I can go get you your ice cream, Pretty Girl." Lucas nervously sat down next to her. _

"_Okay," Brooke nodded crying a little. "I want cake batter with strawberry and chocolate ice cream too." She cheered up immediately. _

Shaking out of the memory Lucas noticed Brooke was now sitting next to him with her head in between her legs. She was shaking slightly and Lucas was worried.

"Brooke? Pretty Girl, what's wrong?" His heart sank to see her like this. She was his world, well part of his world. The other part was surround by the four little kids that make him laugh every day.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" Dr. Brennan slowly removed his head cover and walked over to the parents. He knew his job was meaning full but at the same time he was always scared what his job would bring him.

"How'd she do?" Brooke was the first one to speak as she practically jumped out of her seat. Her eyes were red and puffy but it didn't stop the emotions on her face. "Is she okay?"

"She did well. We got the mass out and we are going to have it tested. It was a little bigger and more invasive then we hoped." He frowned slightly.

Brooke turned to Lucas for support. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think it will be a slow process, but she should make it." Dr. Brennan looked at the two. "She's going into recovery now and when she's ready I'll have the nurses come and get you two even if it's after visiting hours."

Brooke fell into Lucas's side as the doctor walked of. Neither one really knew if her tears were happy or if they were sad, scared ones. But Lucas was just shocked Brooke had any tears left. She cried for a good three hours tonight, already.

"She'll be okay, she's going to be okay." Lucas assured her and planted a soft reassuring kiss on her forehead. Brooke nodded into his chest and let out more tears. "You want to talk about before? I want to know what's going on in that brain of yours."

"Luke," She was hesitating. He had a way of getting to know whatever she is thinking even if she silently prays he doesn't.

"Brooke." His blue eyes stared at her.

"It's my fault." Brooke mumbled so softly that Lucas barely understood her.

"Why is the world would you possibly think that?" Lucas questioned. He grabbed a hold of her hand but she pulled away. "Cheery," He wanted to make her know that this wasn't her fault. Stuff like this is no ones fault.

"No, I know it was Luke. Everything happened because of me. She was too small at birth because of me. She went to school today, or yesterday- whatever day it was, because I didn't think her being pale was different. If I listened to her, she'd be okay."

"She was small because she's one out of four, Brooke, not your fault in that. She went to school because she had to. It was time. It was a freak thing, baby. Please don't let it mess with you." Lucas was breaking inside. His wife was breaking and no matter what he did, he knew if Gemma didn't get better she wouldn't.

"You two can come see her now if you want too." The nurse offered them and both took it. Lucas and Brooke held hands for support as they made their way to see Gemma.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Remember guys, you need to be very quiet and good while we are in there, okay? Gemma's sleeping so we need to respect that." Karen brought them by to see her. All were getting antsy waiting around. For five-year-olds they were smarter than the adults thought.

Audrey walked around the house lately coloring as many pictures as she could for her sister. She was a protector, as Lucas always told her. Being the oldest gave her that job. Keith didn't really understand much, or just didn't really let it bother him. Isabel was a mess. She was never away from her parents for any point of time, something Brooke never allowed, and so it was hard for her.

"Will Gemma like them, Grammy?" Audrey looked up to Karen.

"I think she would love them." Karen smiled. She hoped Gemma would get to see them. She hasn't heard much from Lucas and Brooke since the night prior. She knew the surgery happened and that it went okay but that's it.

"Daddy gonna like my truck!" Keith, being the boyish boy he is laughed holding up a picture of a red truck. Karen nodded with a smile.

"Daddy!" Isabel yelled running to Lucas. She saw him standing by the coffee machine and took off.

"Hey there Iz. What are you doing here?"

"Grammy bought us! We get to show Gemmy our pictures!" Isabel hung on to Lucas tighter. She didn't want to let him go.

"Oh really? Well don't you know better then to run away from Grammy?"

"But I saw you so it's okay." Isabel nodded in approval of her answer. "I safe."

"Don't I get a hug from you two?" Lucas stood with Isabel in his one arm and the other open for hugs. Keith and Audrey nodded happily and ran over to him.

Karen had a real smile fall on her face. To have the chance to see her son have his own kids melted her heart, but now seeing them grow made it so much worse. Karen gave Lucas a sympathetic smile and walked over to them. "They wanted to see her and you guys. You know I can't say no to them."

"We adorable, that's why." Audrey matter-of-factly stated. "Lilly says so."

"I think I may need to have a talk with Lilly, soon." Lucas tried to joke around. In the moment it distracted him, these three distracted him, but his head will always go back to Brooke and Gemma. "So do you guys wanna go see Mommy? I think she'd be happy to see you. But you need to be quiet okay?"

"Grammy told us already." Keith spoke.

"Follow me then." Lucas carried Isabel in on arm and held onto Keith's hand as they walked down the hallway to Gemma's room. "Brooke? We have some tiny people that want to see you and Gemma."

"Tiny people?" Brooke looked at him confused before seeing the rest of her bunch by his side and in his arm. "My favorite tiny people."

"We strong, not tiny." Keith pouted and Brooke pulled him tightly onto his lap. Seeing one of her kids on a hospital bed made her want to hug and kiss the others twice as much.

"Yes, my little man." Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

"Daddy, why does Gemma look like that?" The very observant Audrey pointed out. She stood at the door to the room, not even entering it. She looked nervous.

"Remember when I said Gem's not feeling to well and the doctor's are going to make her better?" He waited for her to respond but received a nod so he continued. "Well that's what all this stuff is doing." He dumb it down so that he would not confuse the little girl. "You won't hurt her, Aud. Come on in here."

Audrey looked to her mother who nodded with a soft smile. "Come on, I think Gem's missed you all."

"Can I touch her?" Isabel asked questioning it.

"Sit right here." Lucas lifted her on to the edge of the small bed. "Now touch her hand."

"She's cold daddy." Issy pointed out. "Grammy where's her blanky?"

Brooke and Lucas both smiled softly when they realized how amazing their children are to each other. Everyone knew that Gemma's bedspread was her blanket she had as a baby and would not let them get rid of it.

"It's in the bag, Is." Karen smiled. She stood back and watched the interaction. Keith was occupying Brooke by talking about how Uncle Nathan let him and Jamie play basketball this morning and they beat him. He was smiling proudly. Isabel was sitting on the bed going through each and everyone of her drawings, showing both Gemma and Lucas. Audrey was staying alone. She sat on the chair silently, something that just doesn't go well with Audrey. "Audrey," Karen looked at her. "Are you okay?" This caught Lucas's attention. Instead of Audrey answering she stood and climbed on top of Lucas's lap.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Is Gemmy okay, daddy?"

"She will be soon. Right now she needs to sleep." Lucas assured her. He didn't know if the amount of times he said it out loud helped much, but it felt better than to just not say anything. "I know what you can do. Grab her hand to let her know you are here."

"She is cold." Audrey giggled.

"Come on, Gem." Lucas whispered as Audrey took a hold of the tiny hand. He hoped that this was the way to get her to wake up.

"Daddy," Audrey screamed removing her hand as fast as she could from Gemma's. "She moved."

"I don't think she actually did, Baby." Brooke sighed. The doctor's said sometimes it takes days to be fully recovered enough to wake up.

Lucas pulled himself closer to the bed and spoke. "Gemmy? Come on baby. You got this. Just squeeze my hand again." Lucas practically begged. He waited, pausing before repeating it again. This time he was the one who got the response.

* * *

**Chapter four is complete! This one for some reason took me a lot of time to write. I had so many ideas for it and kept erasing and rewriting. I don't know if I'm in love with chapter yet but I do semi like it. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thank you to every one who read! It means a lot to me. I want to thank those who reviewed:**

**Akinka: **Well you just got your answer :) Hope you liked this chapter!

**Sandygirl: **Good thing I won't lose you! Thanks! I'll try to keep up the good work. I hope you like this chapter!

**Lanae96: **I hope the suspense was worth the short wait for this chapter! Hope you liked it!

**Dianeherman: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for continuing to keep up with all my stories!

**Onlyyoujarly:** that was a mess up on my part. I guess I had so many ideas going that I didn't double-check some things. I'm sorry about that! We can just assume it was Gemma's now.

**VFBFan:** Exactly, that's what it was. It was just someone there to lash out to. I may have to use some of your ideas! We had similar theories of ways this story can go! I like the way your brain works! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#5.**

"Food for my favorites." Brooke walked into the kitchen with a bag of food in her hands. She stayed over night with Lucas at the hospital, which has been happening every night lately. But today she came home to have a quick shower, see her other kids and eat real food.

"Mommy!" Keith screamed. He was never really a Momma's boy but he missed his parents. He dropped his truck and ran over to her, soon to be followed by his two sisters.

"Hey there three of my favorite kids." Brooke laughed trying her best to stand up straight. "I brought treats!" She held up a box of munchkins she picked up from Dunkin Donuts and another bag of bagels. "Bagels first then donuts."

"Really Brooke?" Victoria shook her head. She came over three days after everything to relieve Karen of some stress.

"Tell Nana, she's no fun." Brooke pouted causing Audrey and Isabel to laugh at her and repeated her actions.

"Don't worry Nana, I love you," Keith gave her a hug.

"You're the only little boy I need in my life, Buddy." Victoria laughed at him.

"Where's daddy?" Keith spoke. He missed having another boy in the house with him.

"He's with Gemma still. I just came by to see you three and bring fun treats. I need to head back soon." Audrey stared at her and Brooke felt it. She knew something was going on with her eldest but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"How about you three eat some mommy can go shower so I don't smell anymore?" Brooke tried to joke. "I know if you eat it all, Nana will give you each two munchkins."

"Chocolate?" Audrey and Isabel stated at the same time.

"Of course. I got extra of those ones for you two." Brooke tapped their noses playfully.

"Go eat your bagels and I'll be right in there." Victoria handed a very responsible Keith the bagel bag as they ran off. The mother-daughter duo stood in silent watching them run off before Victoria continued. "How is she today?"

"Same as before." Brooke shrugged. "I don't even know, Mom."

"Well she's still coming home today, right?"

"If the test results say she could then yes. But with everything else going on I'm not sure. Gemma's not herself."

"She'll slowly become herself again. Give her time."

"I just miss her. I miss Gemma. If something comes from these tests results, I don't know what to do. If they say cancer, she could die."

"Gemmy's dying?" Audrey spoke softly holding a juice box in her hand. She originally walked towards the hallway for someone to help open it for her.

"Audrey," Brooke quickly turned her attention to her oldest.

"Gemma's gonna die!" Audrey ran as fast as she could. Dropping her juice box as she ran.

"No, no, no." Brooke grabbed a hold of her, stopping her immediately. "She's not dying baby, she's probably going to come home later. If not, we can go see her tomorrow, okay? I promise you baby."

Audrey hung tight to Brooke till she left. Brooke didn't know if it was because she thought she was going to die or something.

Leaving her was even harder. Audrey, after receiving a phone call from Victoria, cried herself to sleep after an hour tempore tantrum.

Brooke didn't know how much more she could take.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Daddy!" Gemma screamed. It's been one week, one long and painful week. Gemma wasn't the same and it was making Lucas and Brooke both worried. She screamed all the time and was scared to be alone. Gemma also was having trouble moving. Her legs were weak and she needed physical therapy, totally normal thing according to Dr. Brennan.

"It's okay, Gem. It's okay." Lucas was next to her in a second. Today was the day the results came in and it was also the day that they either get to bring her home or she get's to stay for who knows how long.

"I no do it!" She held tight to the bunny rabbit by his ear. Lucas sighed staring at her. He wanted to swoop in and save the day. Make everything right for this little girl, his little girl.

"Gemma, just a little longer, okay? Just walk to me. See if you can do that." Dr. Jay, the physical therapist pleaded.

Lucas didn't understand how this doctor stayed so calm with Gemma. He was about to break down and now understood why Brooke decided she'd be the one to stay home with the rest of their bunch this morning. It was ripping his heart out to hear his Gemma cry out for help. "Baby, listen to Dr. Jay okay? Please?"

"Daddy," She cried out again. They were having her practice walking while holding on to two bars. She had braces on her tiny legs that will come off when her legs are supported enough. Gemma stood there trying to stomp her way into a temper tantrum.

Lucas turned to the doctor for support. The doctor nodded giving up with Gemma. "Okay, Gemma. You're done for today. But tomorrow we're going to practice even more." Dr. Jay smiled softly.

Lucas walked over and lifted Gemma into his arms and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay, Gemma."

"That too ouch." Gemma cried out, soaking Lucas t-shirt. He didn't mind though.

"It will help over time, baby. I promise." Lucas turned towards the doctor. He had questions about this whole thing. "Will this get easier for her?"

"We need to push her a little more. We need to get the muscles moving in her legs. I know it's tough but maybe you can help tomorrow when we try it." Dr. Jay looked down. "Tomorrow, I'm going to push her a little more. We need to get her moving."

"I don't know." Luke looked at the calming down daughter in his arms. "I don't think she'd handle it."

"I need you and Brooke to push her more. When you go home later place her on the couch or something and let her walk to do things. She needs too." Dr. Jay demanded almost.

Lucas knew he was right, but he also knew Brooke. Brooke was going to baby Gemma till she gets the okay to go to school again, if Brooke even allows her too. "I'll try too."

"Good." Dr. Jay smiled. "Miss. Gemma, I'll see you tomorrow."

"No." Gemma mumbled and Lucas let out a sigh. "Daddy we go home?"

"Hopefully baby, but you need to try harder. Can you do that for me?"

"I try really."

"Just a smidge more and I'll get you ice cream." He bribed, laughing a little. Bribing a five year old is what his life came down too these days. "Come on, let's go see if Mommy's back yet." They took off from the room towards the small hospital room. Lucas knew by the time they got back, Gemma was asleep.

"You should help me on this whole nap time thing." Brooke joked as they walked in. "I can never do this."

"They worked her hard today." Lucas frowned. He didn't place Gemma back in the bed yet. He sat in the chair and had her resting against his chest.

"My poor baby." Brooke teased at him. "Home is all set up and ready to go for us. Karen's there making a generous amount of food." Brooke let out a laugh. "And Keith was being chased by the girls who were running around with dress up clothes."

"Poor boy. He has to put up with the Davis-Scott girls. He needs more boys in the house."

"Some time eventually." Brooke said. They discussed this idea many times before, but the answer always came that they were not ready yet. Something that was discussed a lot actually. "I bought her some hats till the hair grows back." Brooke reached into the bag. "Well along with some cute clothes to get out of here in."

"We can't get our hopes up, Brooke." Lucas wasn't trying to think of the one thing being held over their heads but it still was there. Lingering with all it's might to be discussed and brought to life. "You know, till we get the results."

"The results are going to be normal." Brooke stated mater-of-factly. She knew in her heart that this was the last struggle for Gemma. "I know it."

"Knock, knock." Dr. Brennan walked into the room.

"Just who we were waiting for." Brooke smiled excitedly. She didn't exactly know why she was excited but she was. She wanted the results she wanted and that was that.

"How is she today?"

"She's tired." Lucas rubbed Gemma's back. "But that's normal, right?"

"Completely normal." The doctor nodded in agreement. "It should be back to normal eventually. How's the PT coming?"

"Not so good," Brooke frowned. "She doesn't want to do it."

"Just keep at it. Make it a game maybe." He advised. "Now let's get down to it and find these results." The doctor looked happy and Brooke some how knew looking at her it meant what she already knew.

"And?" Both Lucas and Brooke asked at the same time.

"No cancer." The doctor smiled as Lucas and Brooke let out breaths that they held.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Nana," Isabel pulled on Victoria's pant leg. After Victoria heard what was going on she hopped on the first plane to Tree Hill to be there.

"Yes, Ms. Bells?" Victoria laughed.

"Audrey sad." Isabel pointed towards the steps where Audrey sat with her hand rested on her knees. "Audrey's never sad, Nana."

"How about we see what's wrong?" Victoria suggested grabbing a hold of Isabel's hand.

Over the years, Victoria changed completely compared to when Brooke was growing up. She made sure to see her grandchild once a year and to be in their lives. Her grandchildren love her and she loves them

"Audrey?" Victoria sat on the step bellow her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She pouted. Victoria knew that pout and knew that look. It was all Brooke, through and through.

"I don't believe it." Victoria smiled. "Right, Bells?"

"Uh-huh. Audrey's sad." Isabel nodded her head.

"I miss mommy and daddy." Audrey let out.

Victoria looked around the room. Keith was occupying himself with his trucks on the living room floor and the two girls were sitting with her. They felt incomplete without Brooke, Lucas and Gemma. "Well they miss you too and they should be home any minute now." Just when she spoke the front door opened and off Audrey went.

"Mommy!" Audrey screamed running into Brooke's arms. She hugged her mother tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Hey there, Princess." Brooke smiled. "We need to be quiet now, Gemma's sleeping. Okay?" Brooke ended with a whisper as Lucas walked it.

"Daddy!" Keith ignored his toys for a second and turned his attention to Lucas.

Victoria knew the couple was tired and went into Nana mode. "Why don't we go set the table for dinner while mommy and daddy gets settled in?"

"No!" Audrey yelled hugging tighter to Brooke. Her voice was high pitched hurting everyone's ears. "I no leaving mommy!"

"Aud, I'm not going anywhere." Brooke frowned slightly. She didn't think that leaving for the one-week would affect her kids this much.

"You left." Audrey continued to cry. Brooke looked at the other two adults for support. Lucas just shrugged his shoulders and made his way up the stairs to put Gemma in her room. Victoria ushered Isabel and Keith out of the room with a quiet hushing of "Come help me."

"Audrey," Brooke pulled her up into her arms, "baby, I'm not going anywhere."

"But,"

"I'm not leaving, Aud." Brooke smiled brushing the brown locks out of her daughter's face. Her green eyes met her daughter's and she sighed. "You're stuck with me till the end of time." Brooke joked.

"Uh huh," Audrey nodded resting her head into the crock of Brooke's neck.

"How about we go help Nana get dinner set up?"

"No," She continued to whimper.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." Brooke walked into the kitchen. "What's this mess about?"

"Nana said we can make a cake for Gemma but she sucks at it!" Keith smirked his Scott smirk and added a giggle.

"Stinks bud, not sucks." Lucas sat at the table smiling at the sight in front of him.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Nana says we having a party!"

"A party?" Brooke looked towards her mother confused. She knew how over the top Victoria's party ideas are. She thinks back to the quads first birthday.

"_Do we really need a four tiered birthday cake for a first birthday? That thing is bigger then most wedding cakes, Brooke." Lucas let out a dry laugh. He looked around their back yard and sighed. He just wanted a close party for them, family and friends only. That's it. But when a party got in the idea of the Davis girls it exaggerates. _

"_It was so pretty, Broody. Plus each baby has their own tier that represents them. Keith's has trucks, Issy's has farm animals cause of that stupid annoying toy, Gemma's has bunnies and Audrey's is princesses."_

"_I can see that, but come on. How much is this going to cost me?" He groaned. He didn't even want to think about seeing the bill for this party. "Scratch that, I don't want to know."_

"_Smart thinking." Brooke smirked kissing his cheek lightly. "Come on, the petting farm should be here soon. It has all baby animals, Luke!"_

"_Petting farm?"_

"_Yes, my mom thought of it and I thought it was an amazing idea."_

"_The ideas these Davis's come up with."_

"_Davis' and Scott's, Husband." Brooke pointed out dragging him outside. _

"Just some people that want to see Gemma." Victoria stated moving the cake to the oven. "Nathan and Haley, and Karen with Lilly. Keeping it family centered this time."

"I still can't get out of my head that you are baking." Brooke picked on some grapes that sat in a basket on the counter. "My mother knows her way around the kitchen. I didn't even think she knew where it was."

"Nana, silly." Isabel plopped herself down on Lucas's lap. "Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" He guessed playing around.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Iz." Lucas's heart melted. But the heart felt moment was shaking very fast was a piercing scream shook through the house. It wasn't back to normal as they hoped it would be. But this may become their new normal.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I just sat down to write and this is what happened. I hope you like it. I need some more ideas, please!**

**Sandygirl: **I love banter between them. I find it happens in every real life. The path to recovery is just starting for her and the family. I hope you liked this chapter!

**Lanae96: **Hope you liked this chapter!

**Onlyyoujarly:** I'm trying not to forget about any of the other kids. I hope I'm doing a good job with that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dianehermans: **I hope you're okay with this chapter! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#6.**

"We played and colored today Mommy. I learned a new song. You want to hear it?" Isabel was excited as she told Brooke her school day activities.

Brooke however was not paying attention too well. Between making dinner for her family and how she's been trying to get Gemma to do her exercises, it was wearing her thin. "Not right now, baby. Mommy has a head ache." Brooke frowned.

"Oh, okay." Isabel looked to the ground upset. "Can I show you my pictures?"

"Yes you can, I'd love to see them." Brooke tried to make her smile but she knew it wouldn't happen. The shift in the family was hitting the entire family hard. "But show me later. Why don't you go sit with Audrey and Keith and work on your worksheets?"

"Cause, I don't wanna." Isabel shook her head repeatedly. "No worksheets!"

"Issy, please?" Brooke felt like she was begging at the moment, it didn't bother her to beg anymore. If begging got them to cooperate with her, then begging is what she will do. She rubbed her forehead with the balls of her finger and let out a sigh. She just wanted peace and quiet right now. Was that too hard to ask for?

"No!" Isabel's little face turned into an angry pout and she crossed her arms over her chest. Her little foot stopped on the ground over and over again. Soon enough her fists landed on her sides as she let out deep breathes. "No! No! No!" With every no her voice got louder and louder till it was a high pitch scream.

"Isabel Kara Davis-Scott," Brooke warned. "I'm going to count to three. If you're not at the table and doing your homework then you are going to your room and no dessert." She ended with holding up one finger. "One... Two..." Brooke paused hoping Isabel would just follow along. "Three." She sighed. "No dessert for you. Get to your room, Issy."

"No!" Isabel fought back. She didn't want to do work, and she didn't want to go to her room. She just wanted her parents.

Keith and Audrey sat at the table staring between their mother and sister. They didn't know what to say. Gemma was sitting next to them coloring away, therapy homework from the Doctor himself, ignoring the fight. She was in her own little world.

"Isabel," Brooke's voice was stern. Her head was pounding and she was stressed to the max. Gamma was getting better, slow but she was making progress. Brooke was a worrier though. Every second of every day since Gemma came home Brooke has her under watch either through baby monitors at night to keeping in the same room as her at all times. At first Brooke was crashing on the floor in Gemma's room. Lucas, who missed his wife every much at night, use to drag her to the bedroom.

"Mommy," Isabel looked up through her long eyelashes- ones inherited from Brooke, and smiled ever so sweetly. She knew how to play her parents. Every single kid knew how too.

"Not working right now." Brooke mumbled, the anger in her system was rising. "Keith sit your butt down on the chair! If you stand you will fall and hurt yourself! Audrey, marker's go on the paper, not the table!" She sucked in a deep breath. If it was physically possible, steam would be coming from her ears at this moment. "Isabel, on the count of three you better be marching up those stairs and get in your room. I'm not dealing with this attitude tonight!"

"Momma bubbles." Brooke followed Gemma's eyes and fingers to the stove where water was bubbling over the pot.

"Fuck!" She cursed running over to the stovetop and turning it off immediately. She grabbed the pot using towels and threw it in the sink. She gave up for the day. She was done.

"Mommy," Keith whispered loud enough for Brooke to hear it though. The kitchen and eat in area was dead silent. All four kids stared at her wondering what was going on.

"All of you just do your friggin' work." Brooke stormed out of the kitchen and up the steps. She officially broke down.

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed the one number she knew would make it all better. "Lucas?"

"_Brooke? Baby? What's wrong?" _He heard the concern in her voice. All these bad ideas started to rush through his head. He was wondering if something happened to her or the kids, especially Gemma.

"I need you." She whimpered quietly.

Those three words broke his heart. "_Brooke, what happened? I'll be home in two minutes."_

Her attention turned to the alarm clock sitting on the cherry wood stained nightstand table. It was five-thirty. He's usually home by now. "Okay."

"_Do you still need to talk to me? What happened? I'll be home soon, baby. Hang in there." _

"The kids are down stairs. Take care of them." Brooke hung up the phone. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly.

**XO-OTH-XO**

"Guys, where's your mommy?" Lucas asked. Brooke would never leave them alone. She was a hound dog on them. They had to be in her sight or she has to be able to hear them at all times. Some would call her over protective but if you had something like they did happen then you would understand. They sat quietly, not really sure if they wanted to answer. Keith, Isabel and Audrey knew they'd be getting in trouble.

"She fuck. Issy trouble." Gemma smiled proudly for remembering it. Her grammar has not be up to par as it should be, but with Brooke's one-on-one attention during the day forming sentences for Gemma was starting to come along. Usually it took some time at least to understand and then Gemma would end up having a fit because she wasn't understood. "Keith stand up," She pointed to the chair. "Audy color." She was always the tattletale.

"Gem, never repeat that word, got it?" Gemma nodded in agreement. "First things first, now Isabel Kara, what did you do?"

"Nothing," Isabel smiled giggly.

Lucas knew she was hiding something. Isabel took after Brooke with the lying trait. Anytime Brooke lied she'd start getting giggly. "Isabel." Lucas stared at her and she broke down.

"I sorry daddy. I just wanted to show mommy my song and mommy didn't wanna listen." Isabel cried out. "I sorry."

"I don't think it's me who you need to apologize too, Iz." Lucas looked at her. "Now go to your room like your mom probably told you too." Lucas tapped her but lightly and watched her run off. "Now you two," he pointed to Keith and Audrey. "Keith, you know better then to stand on the chair and Audrey next time you want to color and you color the table your markers are mine for the week." They nodded nervously in response. "I'm going to go check on your mommy. Can you three get your shoes on? It looks like we are going out to dinner tonight."

"Okay!" He heard the three respond as he made his way up the stairs.

"Brooke? Pretty Girl?" He walked into their very organized bedroom. It was Brooke's way in the bedroom. She wanted at least one room in the house organized. "Oh Pretty Girl, what happened?"

"I snapped. I snapped at them. I..." She couldn't finish before the tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby, it's okay." He brought her into his arms. Somewhere deep inside of him he knew this would happen. It was like a sensor. All the stress Brooke put on herself ended up being too much for one to handle.

"I cursed at them though." Brooke looked into Lucas's blue eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't do that. Not like my parents."

"Brooke, you are already ten times the parent your parents were. Don't think like that."

"I've never screamed at them before." She cried into his chest. "I don't ever want to do that."

She was embarrassed for letting it get this far. She knew the amount of pressure on her would make her snap but she did not realize how quickly it would happen. She snapped in two weeks.

"It's going to be okay," Lucas repeated over and over again rubbing her back as she cried out. "Things like this happen. Maybe we should bring someone in to help. Like my mom or your mom, just for when all the kids are home."

The sniffling stopped and she looked up at him lifting her head off his chest. "I do not need help. I can handle it all by myself." Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't need it. I'm the mother and I take care of my own."

"I know that." Lucas rolled his blue eyes. He didn't want her thinking it would be permanent. He just wanted her to have some help, until Gemma gets better. "I'm just saying till Gemma gets a little better. All four kids at once is a lot. Remember when they were babies and we had help all the time during the day with them, Baby. It saved us both and allowed us to focus on ourselves a little during the mess. You need to spend some time to take care of yourself." He wrapped his arms around her again not really caring that she flinched under his touch. "Tomorrow. You, Haley and Peyton and who every else you want to. Go shopping, relax a little, maybe even treat yourself to a hair cut and spa. I don't care. I just want you less stressed."

"I guess, but can you handle them?" Brooke understood were Lucas was coming form. She needed "me" time for herself. Lucas got to get away with work and Brooke didn't have that. She stayed home with Gemma till she was ready for school again.

"I think I can, but I'll call Nathan to come over. We can tag team the kids. I think we could handle six kids." Lucas laughed knowing they probably couldn't. "I mean, I guess we can try too."

"Last time Haley and I left you two with the kids you guys ended up leaving them in a pack-n-play and playing video games." She pointed out.

"Well they were crawling all over the place. Keeping them in one spot is key." He shook his head. "But blame Nathan for that. Anyway, I just need you less stressed."

"I'll try too." They both stood up.

"It's okay to need help, Brooke. There's a lot on everyone's plate right now. More than one person can handle. If you need anything, let me know. Please Pretty Girl, let me know. I can help you."

"I know, Luke." Brooke hugged him tightly and then he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled lifting Brooke's chin up just enough to kiss her lips.

"I love you too, Broody."

There was a small knock on the door capturing Brooke and Lucas's attention. "Mommy?" Isabel peaked into the room.

"You can come in here baby girl." Brooke spoke causing Isabel to run right into her arms.

"I'm sorry mommy!" Isabel cried into her mother's arms. Brooke brushed the girl's raven wavy locks and rocked back and forth something that helped calm down Isabel when she was a baby. "I listen now."

"It's okay Issy." Brooke sat on the bed and looked up to Lucas.

"We just need you to listen to us. Okay?" Lucas spoke.

"But you two always busy." Isabel pouted again.

"I'm sorry for that." Brooke sighed. Then it hit her, finally. They just wanted her attention, individual attention. She's been focused on Gemma that she hardly realizes them anymore.

"Now you done? I hungry ya know." Keith stood at the doorway with his shoes on ready to go cause Lucas and Brooke to break out in laughter.

"Let's go eat then." Lucas smiled. Things where still a continued rollercoaster, as of right now they are on their way up.

* * *

**So here's chapter six. Sorry it took a little longer than normal. I had most of it written on Wednesday but then my lovely computer charger decided to break on me causing my computer to die. So I had no computer till yesterday. I had finals week and now can say I'm a college graduate! Go me! My two weeks of summer begin now. Hope everyone has a great Mother's Day! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#7.**

"Mommy, do you really need to leave us with daddy and Uncle Nate?" Keith asked as he watched Brooke run around her bedroom making sure she has everything she needed for a day away with Haley.

"Yeah, Bud, but I'll be home tonight. You'll have fun. Maybe they'll take you to play ball." Brooke ruffed his hair up slightly making a mental note on how much Keith is turning into a clone of his father. "Jamie will be here with you. You'll have someone to play with. Don't worry."

"But Jamie says I too young." A pout formed on his lips and he plopped himself onto his parents bed. "No ones my age."

"Keith," Brooke knew what he meant. There were no boys his age in this family. He was unlucky to be surrounded by four Scott girls at all times. "Maybe if you ask daddy nicely he'll let you invite a friend over." Brooke blanked on the so-called friends name. Keith talked about him a lot but she couldn't remember it. "Just ask him nicely."

"I'll go tell daddy to call Hanson!" Keith screamed running out of the room.

"Ask him first, Keith!" Brooke laughed yelling after him. She was laughing at the name of Keith's friend. Hanson? Really? That goes nineties boy bands for her. She had to make a mental note not to start singing 'Mhm Bop' whenever Keith said his name from now out.

"Mommy?" Gemma stood where Keith was moments before dressed in an emerald green sundress.

"What can I do for you Gemmy?" Brooke kinked an eyebrow as she threw some money and her credit cards in a small wristlet. She decided that since no kids would be with her today, an adult only shopping day accompanying manicures and pedicures, she didn't need her big purse. There would be no need for her to carry around action figures, dolls, blankets, and other toys that found home in her purse.

"Can I go too?" Gemma shyly asked looking up at her mother with her big green eyes. "I no stay here."

"You'll have fun with Daddy, Gem. Mommy's going out with Aunt Haley for a little. I'll be home before you know it." Brooke smiled. It was her first time out alone in god knows how long. She felt guilty usually for it.

"But, I come?" Gemma smiled angelically.

"I don't think so this time, baby. Mommy needs some alone time with other adults."

"No!" Gemma hissed loudly. She was not having it at all.

"Gem, Daddy will play with you today. Maybe he'll take you guys to the River Court if you behave."

"I come!" Gemma started to cry. Since what happened her emotions have been all over the place and her temper tantrums have been bumped up to the next level.

Brooke knew she was going to give in. Seeing Gemma scream and cry like she was broke her heart. If it wasn't for Lucas walking in she would've said yes. Brooke lipped the words "help me" to Lucas and waited for him to come in and help.

"Gemma, come on. Let's go see if Uncle Nathan and Lydia are here yet." He lifted Gemma into his arms.

"Mommy!" She continued to scream reaching out for Brooke to grab her into her arms. "Mommy!" She screamed louder, kicking and hitting Lucas with her tiny fists and feet.

"Cut it out, Gemma." Lucas winced in pain. For someone so little, she was strong.

"Mommy!" She screamed still.

Brooke's heart broke. The doctor's told her they have to keep Gemma's stress levels to a minimum till she has the all clear from the doctor.

"Don't do it." Lucas warned knowing the exact look Brooke was giving. She was going to give in and bring her with Haley and her. "Just let her get over it."

"Lucas she's throwing a freaking fit. I can't just be okay with it." Brooke frowned slightly. She bit her lip waiting for his response. She couldn't believe when it came to the kids, he stood strong and she always gave in lately.

"Let her." He walked out of the room to place Gemma in her own. Brooke followed behind closely. "Brooke." He stood at the doorway watching Gemma thrash around on her bed, keeping an eye out so she doesn't go nuts.

"I can't just let her do this." Brooke felt the sting of the salty tears in her eyes. "Luke, I can't."

"If you take her, Audrey and Issy will want to go." He pointed out.

"I'll tell them I'm going to the doctor's with her." Brooke formed a lie on the spot.

"If Gemmy gets to go, I wanna go!" Audrey stood firmly in her doorway across the hall. She was listening to the whole thing. "We never get to do anything."

"Audrey," Brooke frowned sighing.

"See, Brooke. Leave them all here. Gemma's calming down. They'll be fine."

"Okay," Brooke gave in. "I'll go by myself."

"What about me?" Audrey's green eyes filled with tears.

At the same moment when Brooke was about to answer Keith came running into the hallway screaming with Isabel yelling after him.

Lucas and Brooke exchanged looks back and forth and didn't know what to do. Three kids needed them while there were only two of them. That's when Lucas decided to talk to them all at once.

"Brooke, you go meet Haley. I'll get this."

Brooke felt guilty to leave but she knew Lucas could handle it.

"Everyone get over here now." Lucas sternly said. He wasn't going to deal with crying the whole time Brooke is gone. "You will all behave for me, okay? And maybe, if mommy is okay with it we will get ice cream after dinner."

"Ice cream!" All four screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Maybe!" Lucas reminded them laughing slightly at their excitement. "Now how about we go play outside till Uncle Nathan get's here?"

"Basketball?" Keith's face lit up. He was most definitely a Scott.

"Let's see if you've gotten any better!" Lucas laughed lifting Keith into his arms.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why aren't they answering me?" Brooke sat herself down on the bench at the local mall. A couple of bags from a couple of children stores sat at her feet. She had to start shopping for holiday outfits for the kids since it was starting to get closer.

"Brooke, they're probably fine. Let them be. I think Lucas can handle the kids with Nathan's help." Haley laughed. "Wait what am I thinking? Nathan and Lucas alone with six kids. Tell me again why this was a good idea?" She ended her ramble.

"Lucas can just handle one of the girls and Keith. Keith probably is having enough of them." Brooke sighed sitting back more. "I feel bad for the boy."

"That just means ya'll she'll have another one." Haley smirked. She knew she was completely done with having kids but once in a while she'd get the baby erg. "I'm done but you two are like rabbits."

"Hales," Brooke laughed. "I don't think the baby factory is opened anymore."

"Oh sure it is." Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically. "I know you, Brooke and I know Lucas. You both are so not done in the baby factory. Give Keith a brother. He needs it."

"I'm not sure I can handle another one." Brooke stated her thoughts. "I can barely handle the four I have. Imagine a baby in the mess of my household?"

"I think it will change a lot but you'd be able to handle it. You handle four babies at once." Haley egged on. She wanted babies in the family. "Please one more? Nathan's against it completely and I love babies. They smell so good and I just want to cuddle with them."

"I think you need a puppy."

"And Nathan would kill me and Lydia would love me."

"How is it having two kids in school?"

"The same as having four kids. It's quiet but now I can finally work again." Haley shrugged. She loved being home with her kids but she also loved working and doing something for herself.

"I don't like it." Brooke looked at her hands. "I love having them home."

"Now come on, no more sadness. We are going to have fun!" Haley pulled Brooke up. "Time to get our nails done!"

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Higher!" Isabel screamed. "Push me higher!"

"You can do it yourself, Iz. Pump your legs." Lucas encouraged her. He didn't want to spend most of his afternoon pushing her on the swing. Nathan wanted a brother versus brother basketball game going on, and Jamie and Keith were going to join them.

"Like this?" Issy questioned slowly pumping her legs, back and forth, back and forth, repeating it over and over again.

"Now faster Iz. Do it much faster." Lucas continued to encourage her and soon enough she was doing it herself.

"Daddy can I have my bike?" Audrey asked running over to Lucas. "Mommy says we can ride them on the basketball court." Lucas one thing he wanted when they moved was a basketball court and he got that.

"It's in the shed baby. Come on, let's get it." Lucas lifted her into his arms. "Issy, be careful." He looked around the yard looking for Keith, who was playing basketball and Gemma who was lying on a hammock taking a nap. "Keith stay over there, okay? We're going to the shed really fast."

Keith shrugged he shoulders and continued to focus her attention on the net and ball.

"Daddy can I learn with no wheels? I big girl now!" Audrey proudly cheered herself on. "I wanna try."

"Let's wait till mommy's home to do that, okay?" Lucas knew he couldn't keep his eyes on teaching Audrey to ride her bike without training wheels as well as keeping an eye on three other kids.

"I guess." Audrey sounded sad but Lucas didn't question her.

"Here you go. Wear your helmet!" He called after her. That's when he sensed something was off. Looking around the back yard he noticed Issy was still on the swings smiling, Audrey's riding her bike around a now empty basketball court and Keith was sneaking over with the ball towards the house. "Keith what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He stated mischievously. That's when Lucas saw what he was doing. Within seconds the ball carried in Keith's hands went through the air and smacking right into Gemma.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I like this chapter all too much. It took a lot of writing and rewriting to get it to this. I knew what I wanted to write but I had so many different directions to do it in. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

**So here's the deal, this is the official last chapter of this story. I'm running out of ideas for it and thought this would be a good place to end it. I'm planning on doing an epilog for it though so you'll have one more chapter after this one. **

**In the mean time please check out my new one-shot called **_**But I'm The Only One**_**. **

**Till next time, enjoy.**

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****#8.**

"Keith Nathaniel!" Lucas hissed. His voice was low and stern. Keith took one look at his father and sprinted into the house before he could be punished.

"Daddy," in between the whimpers of Gemma, Lucas managed to get understand.

"Were does it hurt baby?" Lucas crouched down to be closer to the height of his middle daughter. "Where'd the ball hit you?" Lucas didn't even realized what was hurt when it all went down. His eyes flashed everything that could possibly happen. "You need to stop crying and talk to me. I can't understand you."

"Belly." She pointed wiping the tears falling with her other finger.

"He hurt your belly, huh?" Lucas acknowledged her tiny nod and let her body conform to his. "Does it hurt really badly?" He was a little happy that Brooke wasn't here to witness what happened. If she was here he didn't know how big of a freak out it would be.

"I strong!" Gemma started to giggle through her tears.

She was fine, a simple sibling rivalry in a rear form, calmer then the older two brothers. "That you are baby." He had to laugh. It was the only way to make her less nervous. If he started freaking out, he knows Gemma would too. "Why don't we go inside and relax a little? Come on girls!"

"I pumping daddy!" Isabel screamed from the swing set. It was the top of the line model; one Brooke just had to have when they moved in. It was either the swing set or a pool and Lucas picked the swing set. Less worrying had to happen that way. "Look!"

"I'm watching, Issy, but we are going to go inside and play for a little. We'll come back out after lunch time." He promised. "Audrey, bring your bike over here. We'll keep it on the deck till later. So you can practice riding it."

Both girls stomped their way over; an exact replica to what Lucas imagined Brooke doing. He let out a laugh and shook his head. "When we get inside you girls can watch a movie while I go talk to your brother."

"Princess?" Audrey smiled giggling slightly. She was decked out in her favorite Disney Princess outfit and had a smile across her face. "Ana! Can we watch Frozen?"

"Yes!" Isabel giggled along, clapping her hands happily. "Elsa!"

"I guess, but one of these days you will like basketball, Audrey." Lucas sarcastically stated because he full on knew that it would never happen. Brooke would make sure it never happened. Her daughter's will cheer, not play basketball. "It's in your blood, baby."

"Daddy no leave." Gemma whimpered tightening her grip around Lucas's neck. She placed her thumb in her mouth, sucking it slightly. It was her way of comfort.

"Gem," He tried placing her down but it didn't do anything. Gemma hung on to him like her life depended on it. "I'll be right down, I need to talk to Keith."

"No!" She continued to fight it.

He sighed knowing that Keith can wait till Gemma went back to sleep. "Okay, let's watch Frozen, again." He gave in rubbing Gemma's back.

He was exhausted. He had no clue how Brooke did this every day. He couldn't handle a measly three hours alone.

Saved by the doorbell.

"Uncle Lucas daddy gonna be in trouble!" Lydia giggled skipping off towards her cousins.

"What did you do?" Lucas point blank asked his younger brother. "And where's Jamie?"

"Ummm see that's the thing." Nathan stalled. "I need you to watch Lydia, I promise I'll be back soon."

"Again, what did you do?"

"I kind of left him at practice?" Nathan shrugged embarrassingly. "I got distracted and forgot Haley told me I had to get him." Nathan frowned. "I'm not sure how Haley handles two, hell how do you and Brooke handle four?"

"Practice Nate, tons and tons of practice." Lucas laughed. "You owe me." He shut the door behind Nathan and walked over to his daughters and niece.

"Gemmy, come play!" Lydia encouraged getting Gemma to play.

"Go, baby." He nudged her along. "I'll just be upstairs."

"Otay, daddy." Gemma jumped out of Lucas's arms and nervously walked over to them.

Lucas watched them for a couple of minutes and noticed the difference between them all. He felt horrible that Gemma may not ever be in the same classes as her siblings and cousin. They were all the same age but yet the differences were there.

Every couple of second Gemma would look back to him as a way to make sure Lucas was there. He'd send a smile to her directions and when she became distracted he made his way up to Keith's room.

"Keith?" He knocked before popping his head inside the room. Keith sat in the corner of his bed holding a book in his tiny hands. "Buddy, we need to talk."

"She's just annoying, dad." The smaller blond blurted out. "Every thing always about her!"

"Keith, that's because she needs more attention right now Gemma got hurt and needs some help getting back to normal."

"So you get hurt and get attention?"

"No, no, no." He shook his head. "Buddy," This was a better conversation for Brooke to have with him. "You can't throw things at any one, especially your sisters. They need you to look after them and protect them."

"Really?" Keith looked up to him. "Girls have cooties, Daddy."

"But, your sisters don't." Lucas laughed a little. "You could've really hurt Gemma, Keith. She can't get hurt right now."

"Then spend time with me."

He felt like this was coming from where this conversation was going. "Keith,"

"You and mommy are always too tired."

"Mommy's going through a lot right now buddy. It's a lot of work taking care of four crazy kids." He joked around tickling Keith's sides. "We'll try harder. Tomorrow we can go outside and play. Just you and me."

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Yes, but you need to go apologize to Gemma. Then we have a surprise for mommy."

"I'll say it." He agreed nodding.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why we gotta wear this?" Isabel pouted. She was dressed in a light purple dress that was complimented with a white sweater. Lucas hoped Brooke approved. It was the one nice dress in their closets. "It's icky."

To end Brooke's amazing day to pamper herself, Lucas was going to cook dinner and have all the kids nicely dressed and cleaned up. Dinner will be served and the kids promised to behave, at least for now till one has a breakdown. "Icky? I thought you liked dresses?"

"This ones for summer, daddy. It's not summer!" She stood firm in her place at the bottom of the staircase.

"She's right!" Audrey stood firm in her place next to her youngest sister. She was dressed in a pink dress matching Isabel's and Gemma's but Gemma didn't seem to care about what she wore. She sat on the couch and watched some Disney show. Lucas didn't know the name of it but Gemma seemed to enjoy it. "Daddy, these aren't right!"

"Not right?" Lucas sighed. It was God's way of punishing him. Two daughter's that are replica's when it comes to their fashion-forward mother. "Girls, I can't change it right now. Mommy will be home soon. We have to be all ready for her. Go watch TV so I can finish cooking. Keith don't step out the door."

"But my balls out there! I want it." Keith was dressed in a tan slacks and a nice button down shirt. He laughed at how dressed up his kids were and hoped Brooke appreciated the offer.

"Tomorrow. Can you put this on the table?" It was a basket of breads, light enough for a five year old to carry it.

"Where's my lovely family?" Brooke walked in the door, carrying an armful of bags.

"Mommy!" All four kids screamed loudly running over to her.

"Why are you all dressed like this?" Brooke frowned. "Did daddy dress you three?" She looked at her three daughters' and already knew the response. "Daddy has no fashion sense, girls. Don't take after him please."

"So what? Can't a guy do something nice for his wife for once?" Lucas walked over and kissed Brooke carefully on the lips. "I think they look very nice if I do say so myself."

"That's cause I still buy all your clothes, Broody boy. You would be hopeless." Brooke teased him. "So what is all this?"

"Dinner for my lovely wife, and a night away from the kids for some fun." He added a wink.

"Daddy, why you have fun without us?" Isabel asked pouting still. "We lots of fun."

"I know that, Iz. You're going to Uncle Nate's and Aunt Haley's house tonight." Lucas crouched down to her level. "You'll have a lot of fun there. Trust me. And if I remember correctly, on Sunday's it's pancake day there."

"Chocolate chips?" Audrey spoke up.

"You'll have to try and gang up on Aunt Haley for that." Lucas laughed knowing he'll be hearing about it tomorrow from Haley when he picks them up.

"Does Haley even know about this?" Brooke questioned. "Cause she just dropped me off and didn't say a thing about getting them."

"Well Nathan kind of owes us and said he'd take them. Not my fault." He hugged her tight. "Now dinner is ready for my amazing wife."

"Wait till you hear what I have in store for you tonight." She teased him with a wink as she strutted her hips down the hall to the kithen.

He was so going to make her pay for this later.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You even got Nathan to pick them up? Damn, whatever he must have done had to be bad." Brooke laughed. She sat on the couch and watched him shut the front door. "So what did he do?"

"Might have forgotten Jamie at practice." Lucas laughed sitting down next to her. The silence was overwhelming to him. He enjoyed the laughter that filled this house and Brooke's laughter didn't do much justice for him.

"Ahh, gotcha, and he doesn't want Haley to find out? Milking it for what it's worth. I taught you so well." And that she did.

He took a sip of his beer and looked at her, "How was your day, Pretty Girl?" He brushed the falling waves away from her face.

"Nice, I think I was finally able to hear my own thoughts." Brooke smiled. "But then again I don't think I liked it. I like our crazies."

"Me too, baby, me too." Lucas nodded in agreement. They both enjoyed letting the peaceful silence engulf them.

"So," She broke the silence. "I got you something."

"Oh a present? For me?" He acted like one of his five year olds. "Gimmie! Gimmie! Gimmie!"

"I can't really give you this though..." She moved to place herself on his lap. "Haley made me do this because she said Nathan's completely done and hell I thought we were too you know..."

"Brooke, baby, you're cute when you ramble."

"Well," Brooke started fidgeting "I'm kind of pregnant."

"You're what!" He was completely shocked over the information. "Ummm, what?"

"Pregnant, knocked up, bun in the oven kind of thing."

"I understand that."

"You don't seem happy." Brooke's excitement left her face and worry and guilt replaced it. "I knew it would end up like this."

"Brooke, baby, calm down. I am happy." A smile formed on Lucas's face. "This is amazing." He smiled leaned in and kissed her. "And just when things were getting normal again, this happens." He shook his head laughing. "We most definitely attracted to craziness Brooke."

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Broody." Brooke winked at him allowing the dimpled smile to show through. "I think it's time I show you another gift, this one you most definitely unwrapped."

* * *

**So this story is officially over. I'm going to write an epilog and then this series is over and I can focus on_ Me and God Loves Her_. I hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** For Brooke and Lucas Scott, over the past five years nothing could shock them anymore. It was a rollercoaster ride that they call their life. But after all, Brooke was a wildcard. Shocking Lucas even more every day. Sequel to Like We Weren't Crazy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything at all. I own a couple- or around twenty pairs of sweatpants from different colleges but that's about it. Oh well. Broke college student right here. What-what!

* * *

**Baby, You're My Wildcard  
****Epilog**

"You're such an asshole, you know that?" Isabel hissed standing still in front of her older brother. "Gosh, just leave me alone!"

"Well not all of us can be bitches, Iz." Keith rolled his blue eyes with a huff. Isabel was driving him insane lately.

"That's Queen Bitch to you." Isabel smirked throwing her dark brown locks into a ponytail. "Just leave me alone and we will not have this problem."

"Well I'll leave you alone when you stop dating all my friends!"

"That's cause they love me, not you. What about Audrey? Isn't she dating your so called friend?"

"Yes, but she's not going from friend to friend like a little slut." He hissed to her.

"You're so helpless!" Isabel shook her head before turning into her room.

"Hey, you two cut it out." Lucas walked over to them. He was carrying the surprise that caught the family off guard after Lucas and Brooke finally had a official wedding and honeymoon three years ago. "Your mom needs her rest. Let her sleep and watch what you two are saying."

"You too loud." Whitney Paige Scott nestled her head into her father's neck. It was too early for her to be up. Whitney Paige looked exactly like her father except for the dimples that looked like craters on her cheeks. At five years old, it was her first day of school and she was not too excited. Lucas and Brooke tried telling her all the fun and exciting things she will be doing but she couldn't help but notice all the things her older siblings were saying to her.

"It's not our fault you two decided to try and populate the world. Four kids weren't enough?" Isabel kinked an eyebrow at her father with a smirk still plastered on her face. "This ass thinks its okay to tell me who I can and can't date, Daddy. It's not fare!"

"Language Isabel." Lucas warned her. His eyes said it all; cut the language out immediately. "You too Keith."

"Dad, why can't I date who I want too?"

"Because you're like a hoe dating around my friends." Keith sighed throwing his hands in the air. "Keep your legs closed for once!"

"I do not open my legs!" Isabel insisted.

"Can't you two just cut it out for one single morning? Huh?" Lucas sighed. He was tired of the fighting between the two youngest of the four. It was a daily bicker between the two. "Keith go get ready. Isabel, go change. You're not wearing that today."

"But daddy," Isabel pouted as Keith laughed.

"Go, Issy." Lucas shook his head laughing and walked away.

In the past ten years so much has changed in the now official Scott household. All three older girls, Audrey, Gemma, and Isabel, now shared one room to make room for their younger siblings that came into the family.

Audrey Halia still acted so much like her mother. She loved to cheerlead, and was always bubbly and talkative. Lucas noticed some things in her that were him, though. Audrey loved to read and found a passion for English. If all her grades were Bs and Cs, her English grade was always an A plus.

Gemma Penelope slowly reached the level of the peers, making herself have the choice to move into classes with her siblings and cousin. Gemma's hair was short still, since the possibility of having more surgery still lingered in her mind she didn't want to keep it long. Gemma was always laughing and in her own little world.

Keith Nathaniel followed the path his Uncle and Father followed when in high school. He played basketball and last year was the only freshman on the varsity team. He lived, breathed and practiced basketball whenever he had the chance too. It was his dream to go into the pros, and Nathan thinks he has potential too. Lucas and Brooke would rather him focus on school and figuring out what he wants to do with his life instead of just basketball.

Isabel was little Miss Sassy still to this day. She kept her hair long and didn't follow the path of cheerleading or even basketball. She had so much energy growing up and needed some how to focus it so Brooke put her in to gymnastics and she exceeded beyond expectations. She found what she loved. And she was good at it.

"Daddy, I don't feel well enough to go in today. I'm going to stay home with Mommy." Whitney nodded her head and pretended to cough to fake sick. "See I sick."

"I see that, Whit. Maybe we should take you to the doctor's for them to give you a shot to make you all better." Lucas teased. He knew Whitney hated the doctor's office, just like Gemma did at her age. "They'll give you three to make it all better."

"No shots! I all better!" She wiggled out of Lucas's arms and ran off to her room.

"Get dressed, Whitney!" Lucas yelled after her before making his way to his youngest sons room.

The Scott boys were out numbered big time in the household. Out of the six Scott women, there were only three men. The girls used it to their advantage and Lucas never heard the end of it from his brother about how he must have girly sperm.

"Linc, it's time to wake up." He knocked on the younger son's room. Lincoln Broody Davis-Scott was their surprise ten years ago when all the craziness was still going on and adding him into the mix wasn't much different. Brooke named him Lincoln simply because he when he was born she though he looked like an old man and only needed a mustache and top hat to look like Lincoln. Lucas just agreed to the name because one, he was tired of fighting over names and two, she was so high on pain meds that made the rest of the names she offered seem way out of the box. She wanted to name him Apollo or Fred on some days and other minutes it was Hector Fredrico or Calvin Kline. He was fine with Lincoln. "Come on buddy. Time for school."

"School sucks." Lincoln mumbled in his sleep and he rolled over pulling the blankets over his head. He acts exactly like Brooke does when it comes to her sleep.

"Well you have eight more years of it. Get use to it." Lucas laughed pulling the blankets off the younger boys body and turned the lights on. "Get up now. I'll give you five more minutes."

"Dad, tell Audrey that she can't wear my shirt!" Gemma complained stomping her feet. "It's my favorite shirt!"

"It's a plain black shirt, Dad. How am I supposed to know it was hers? It was in my closet!"

"Our closet!" Gemma corrected her.

"Will you two stop? It's a black shirt. Gem, wear something else and Audrey, pick things on your side of the closet from now on. " He was use to the fights breaking out. Ever since the kids got older, the more fighting has happened. "Now, let your mother sleep and deal with this yourselves."

The moment Lincoln was born, Lucas took a job change to be around more. When the quadruplets turned four Lucas started writing his next book, _The More, The Merrier_, which was basically about his and Brooke's path to were they are now. It became a big hit and the publishers wanted him to do book tours and more. When Lincoln came, it changed for him. He didn't want to tour anymore and just wanted to be home every night with his wife and children. He took a job as an English teacher and basketball couch at the local high school. The change put a damper on their spending but the pair learned to save.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes, be ready by then." He left the two girls still arguing over the simple black shirt. He came to realize there were fights worth getting involved in and others not worth it.

"Hey Broody." Brooke mumbled walking out of the room, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. For having quads and then three more kids- one only six months ago, her body looked like nothing happened to it. Brooke through herself into working out after ever child. By the time Whitney came around, Brooke was so use to be active that the weight came off faster. She was running after Lincoln and cleaning up after all of them.

"Did they wake you?" He inquired. "I tried letting you sleep after Vivi kept you up all night."

"I have to get up soon anyway. Whit starts school today. The worse day ever." Brooke sighed into his arms. Ever since what happened to Gemma, Brooke hated the first day of kindergarten for the rest of her kids. It was a hard day for her.

"It will be okay." Lucas nodded. He was just as nervous every first day of school as Brooke.

"Mommy! Don't make me go! I sick but daddy said if I sick I get shots!" Whitney ran out of her room. "Issy and Keith said I gonna get stomped at school cause I'm so little."

Little she was. Whitney was born a month early weighing only four pounds and five ounces. She took on her mom's petite body size and height. She was now the size of a three year old. This made Brooke feel even worse about her going to school.

"Don't listen to Issy and Keith, baby." Brooke lifted her into her arms. "You'll be fine today. It's only a half-day. Vivi and I will come get you when it's all over. Don't you want to go ride the bus like you see everyone else ride? It will be so much fun, Whitney."

"Shit!" Lucas looked at his watch. "I need to get dressed or I'm going to be late." He kissed both Brooke and Whitney's forehead before running off to his room.

"Whit, come on, let's go wake Lincoln up." Brooke smiled. She had a special way of waking up her not a morning person youngest son. Walking into his room she smiled at the memories of this room. It use to be Gemma's room. All the nights of sleeping on the floor just to make sure she was okay. Now instead of girly room, the walls were Tree Hill Raven blue with gray accents all over and basketball posters adorned the walls. "Broody Junior, wakey wakey. Scoot your tush over and talk to your momma."

"And me!" Whitney cheered climbing over Lincoln's body and sat against the wall.

"Too loud. Must sleep." He threw the pillow over his head, squeezing it over his ears to block them out.

"If I don't sleep, you don't sleep, Linc." Brooke snickered. "I remember when you were suck a cute little baby who slept all the time except at night. You made me have countless sleepless nights because you had so much energy at night. I don't know why. No matter what I did, you never slept at night."

"I'm up!" Lincoln declared not wanting to hear the rest of the story he has heard many times before. It was Brooke's lovely way of waking up Lincoln every morning he complained.

"Good, baby boy." Brooke smiled kissing his cheek. "Come on Whit, let's go make sure everyone else is up. Be ready in ten minutes, bud. Your dad's dropping you off today."

Ten minutes later, the five older Davis-Scott children were standing at the bottom of the stair case waiting for their father.

"Dad! Come on! I can't be late. I have a reputation you know!" Audrey stood stomping her foot impatiently. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming Audrey." Lucas laughed fixing his tie as he walked down the stairs. "Now let's go."

"Be good all of you. I don't want to be called into Principal Turner's office this year." Brooke giggled hugging each one goodbye. "You two, no fighting." She pointed towards Keith and Isabel. "I mean it."

"We'll try." Isabel shrugged running out the door. Every day it was a fight to see who got shot gun and who had to sit in the back. She wanted the front seat today.

"By Lincoln. Go get those girls." Brooke teased kissing his forehead. "I love you, baby boy."

"You too!" He ran after his older siblings causing Brooke to roll her eyes.

"Why won't he hug me back?" Brooke frowned. She hated her babies growing up.

"He's at the age Brooke." Lucas smiled pulling her into a hug. "Be good today, Whit." He lifted Whitney into his arms to hug and kiss her. "You'll do great in school and I can't wait to hear what happens today."

"Protect my babies, got it?" Brooke warned Lucas. "I want them all to come back home unscratched."

"They're not really babies anymore, B." Lucas laughed pointing out. "You got a baby left." And as if on cue, Vivienne's screams went through the house. "You get her. Goodbye Pretty girls." Lucas walked out side.

One hour later, with a much calmer Vivienne in her arms, Brooke and Whitney waited at the corner of their street, holing Whitney's hand tightly, as they waited for the school bus. It was sinking in for Brooke that she'd only have one child left after this to go through the first day of school thing with.

"Mommy, don't be scared." Whitney reinsured her. She squeezed tightly on her mother's hand and looked up at her with her green eyes. Whitney was dressed in a Brooke Davis-Scott exclusive, a light gray dress that had pink and white flowers all over it. Her long brunette locks were placed in two pigtail braids on either side of her head that made her feel like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. "I'm a big girl."

"I know you are, baby." She smiled back as she saw the bus pulling up. "Well here you go."

"I love you momma." Whitney climbed on to the stairs.

"I love you too, baby." Brooke waved slightly watching Whitney walk to a seat, She watched till the bus was a speck in the distance. "I guess its now just you and me baby in this crazy world. You and me." She spoke to Vivienne. She was going to enjoy the next five years, savoring every moment because before she knows it, Vivienne will be five and starting school.

* * *

**So there's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
